I love you
by Jmands007ds
Summary: Freddy is trying to get to college Bonnie is rocking her guitar every night chica is hanging with the jerks in the school and what about foxy he is okay hanging out in the gym with Freddy and Bonnie and chica how will this group stay together will love spark? I don't know this is just the summary I am not done with the story just read it. Okay Idk when or how long it takes me to up
1. Chapter 1

Chica a voice said time to get up um do I have to chica you don't wanna miss the first day chicas mom said. Okay fine she said better hurry for breakfast. Chica was never the one to dress up but today she put her nice clothes. Meanwhile at Freddy's was already up he was wearing his interview clothes ate his breakfast. At Bonnie's she had woke up by her dad she put her punk clothes . At foxys FOXY! What he yelled back get up for school okay he said foxy came from a poor family but he made his own money. He put his Gangstar clothes a'light I am out get out of here foxys mom said he closed the door and was on the he got there he saw a tall dude wearing nice clothes he saw a girl who looked like she never gave a fuck people like that whould always foxy want to be freinds with. The last person he saw was a girl short then the other girl he saw she was kinda hot foxy said in his hung out with some of the kids who where full of themself and the jocks foxy never tried any sport expect basketball. Hey mind if I seat here that dude said yea sure foxy held his hand out my names foxy he said. Nice to meet you my name is freddy cool nice to meet you foxy said. What's that in your hand freddy asked this is my basketball he said oh you play freddy said yup foxy said I have gym for my last foxy said me to freddy said then that punk girl came by and sat down sup fellas she said sup they both said. I am Freddy that's foxy she had a case on her hey what's that in the case foxy said nothing Bonnie said that's cool Freddy said hey dose any of y'all know her he pointed at chica they both said yes that's chica. I don't know why she is hanging out with those guys they are dicks Bonnie yup freddy said foxy was just looking at all of them 7th period was different them the rest of foxys periods.

TO BE Continued


	2. Chapter 2

THIRD PERSON foxy and freddy where making there way to the gym when they got there shit was gonna go down. FOXYSPOV danm last period felt like god something I am good at foxy then ran up next to the guys so what we talking about Bonnie said how long last period was freddy said well that's nice Bonnie said CHICASPOV me and my new friend Johnny we got to the gym first he played football he was tall and built. I kinda liked him I saw Bonnie and Freddy walk in with a someone new next to them they where having fun with the new guy. he also looked good.I was staring at him Johnny and to call me three times to get my attention oh sorry John I saw something that caught my oh okay he said FOXYS POV me Bonnie and Freddy walked up the bleachers to meets that girl.I saw at lunch hi chica Bonnie said hi bonnie she said happy to see her and Freddy oh chica you have got to met foxy he is the funniest person you will met Freddy said hey.I am chica nice to met you foxy is my name well guys want you to meet my new friend Johnny THIRD PERSON foxy Bonnie and Freddy where kinda like why would you wanna me freind with This guy Bonnie thought it was because he was hot but she thought foxy looked hotter to her same thing in chicas mind foxy was like. I don't care right now I just wanna play basketball after that the coachs gave the kid things to do foxy had brought his basketball him Freddy and a bunch of other kids play basketball Bonnie and chica just sat on the bleachers when all go a sudden. FREDDYS POV me and foxy are doing great we made freinds with a kid named Joel. I passed the ball to foxy he went for the dunk in a blink of the eye foxy fell it was Johnny tackled him to the ground FOXYS POV freddy passed the ballot me I ran I jumped.I was close to touching the rim but something pulled me down I fell hard when I saw that dude that chica was hanging out fucks your problem Freddy thought. I would help the other team out by blocking Johnny said bull foxy said on the ground that was straight up a tackle. yeah so what if it was what you gonna do about Johnny said you know what I am gonna do is push foxy said getting up and pushed Johnny fell oh my god youfell because of a push Johnny got up and tried to punch but he dodged it. A'light you wanna throw hands lets go foxy said Johnny hit foxy with a jab a crowd this went on Bonnie and chica went to got see what had hit him with left and right hook foxy had speed unlike PERSON foxy and johnn would stop Johnny said something that pissed foxy off I am gonna find where you live and kill your family he said foxy then picked up the speed like manny fell on the floor blood and sweat on foxys face foxy wasn't hurt that bad it was Johnny who was sent to the the whole fight foxy went yo go get cleaned POV Bonnie went to Freddy to ask what happened I ran to see if foxy was I caught up to him my god foxy are you okay I asked him.(foxy) yes I am fine. He said the bell went off well I guess see you tomorrow foxy said (chica) no wait she said. (foxy) what he said (chica)mabye I should go home with you (in foxys mind) victory dance.(foxy) oh okay sure he said (in chicas mind omg omg omg omg! Back to third person foxy and chica walked to his house when foxy and chica got there foxys mom asked new girlfriend already no mom she just a freind I heard what happened to day foxy. Made enemies as foxy and chica made there way to his room (chica)it's knida cramped in here she said. (foxy) yeah don't call a lot of people over. you are kinda the first person to come in my room in a longtime (chica) foxy you know that I came here with you just because I like you right?(foxy) hell yes he said I like you to well I got that out the way (THIRD PERSON) foxy sat on his bed tried from today chica sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek he blushed a little trying to be thuggish but he just let go and kissed her back (FOXY) well I should take you back home how far is it from here just two blocks from the school chica said they walked down the hallway mom can I barow the car i have to drop chica off okay get back here as soon as possible okay (THIRD) foxy and chica drove to the school down two blocks and to chicas house (FOXY) well I guess this is you stop you do have a nice house thanks chica said well goodnight foxy told her as she got out the car see you tomorrow my lover chica told him you to bea foxy said. (me) GAAYYYYY!

okay things if you don't know they are all human the characters of Fnaf are in there last year of highschool foxy came from a different school i don't think I missed any thing so till the next time bye people of the world wide web


	3. Update and answers

Okay many people keep asking jman why don't you use (commas punctuation and etc) the reason is because I don't use a computer or laptop I use my iPad many people are like dude you must suck yeah I am use to typing I don't like using a ipad so this may answer some peoples questions okay next next chapter is coming mabye later okay t'll next time people of the World Wide Web bye


	4. After schools out

JUNE 8TH LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

MRS ASSWELL foxy yelled at his annoying teacher mrs Maxwell FOXY she said do I have to call your mother she nagged at him. Mrs I don't care like I would anyway he said as the bell rang. Bye miss he said no foxy Fernandez she said. Foxy ran out the room to gym last periodhe said at least I get to see chica. Freddy them ran up to foxy and scared him yo what the fu- oh it's you Fred man you scared the shit out me. Bonnie ran up to Freddy and hugged him it almost looked like they where going to do it. Hey Bonnie did you see Chica foxy asked yeah Bonnie told him foxy ran in the gym and looked for her he saw her crying by herself in the corner foxy ran up the bleachers.

(foxy) Chica baby what's wrong he said to her my moms boyfriend killed her last night and he broke my dogs rib that baste red he growled oh foxy what if he hurts me she said crying more I ma going home with you he said in a very deep tone of voice

(chica) I saw a furious kid with fire in his eye I didn't want foxy to get hurt or go to prison because he could possibly kill just by fighting.

(BONNIE) what are you guys talking about.

(foxy)nothing we just talked about what to do for the summer

(BONNIE)oh ok you to have fun me and freddy are going to go play basketball.(third person) she said that in a dirty way chica though.

(chica)foxy i thought about something for a long time

(foxy) what's is I said?

(chica) nevermind she said.

(foxy) look you can tell me anything hell i would live and die by your side i said to her she looked flustered there was going to be a prom/dance idk know what to call it look if your up to it after the dance we can talk about it .

(chica)ok I said full of tears he pulled me closer to him I blushed I was red you know CHICAS a nickname for me I told foxy.

(foxy) REALLY? I tried not to sound mad I wasn't anyway but I had said it what you is it?

(Chica) it Nicole I said it kinda embarrassed.

(foxy) why did you change your name?

(Chica) teh reason is because I never liked it and everyone whould make fun of me and call me coal

(foxy) I tried not to laugh because I didn't wanna be a dick. I don't care what anyone says I love your name my name isn't foxy it Jordan.

(chica)like air Jordan?

(foxy) yes.

Two years ago/flashback

(Kid)nHey get the fuck up you punk. (foxy) I was on the ground getting the shit beat out of me I lived in Compton at the time live was hard my mom was poor well we where all poor my dad left. My stepdad was beating my mom and sister and I was an only boy so yeah live was tough.(kid) so you wanna die hu?! I throw a hard punch at him he was bleeding so bad it hurt my hand.

End of flashback

(chica) foxy of jordan I just wanna be happy with you for ever.

(foxy) okay chica I have gave my heart to many girls before lost my virginty at 15 you are different because I fell for you .

(chica tear rolls down her eye) me *sniff to *hugs foxy!

(foxy) it's okay its okay (foxysmind) danm I hate it when she cries she looks so cute and hot fuck i got hard!

(chica) FOXY is that your di ?!

(foxy) yes don't say it loud.

(chica) it feels big !

(foxy) wait till schools out!

after school

third person as foxy and chica /Nicole and Jordan walked out the school foxy took chica to her house he mom was there the boyfriend was there was gonna be 19 he failed last year and went to Fnaf school chica was young she was 17 almost 18 they both where happy to spend most their time with each other but chica wanted more! She pretended to fall on top of foxy he fell on her bed .

(foxy) chica what are you doing he said kinda turned on

(chica) just wanna have some fun if you know she was interrupted by his shirt coming off .

(foxy) sh$t I know what you mean done this before so why not .

(Chica) I love it when you talk dirty.

OK I didn't want a lemon but guess what there should just be one idk if I will make another

okay till next time bye


End file.
